The Fellowship Lives On
by Silver18
Summary: Has the Ring truley been destroyed? The desendents of the original Fellowship must destroy Sauron once and for all. Gather round the Elven King to here the true tale of the One Ring and how two hobbits might not actually be hobbits after all...


The Fellowship Lives On Disclaimer: I do not own any the characters from LOTR this right belongs to J.R Tolklien and his grandchildren. You would have already known that DUH!  
  
Prolouge  
  
"Now gather children and you shall hear the final tale of the Fellowship of the Ring. Now as we all know the story ends when Bibilo, Frodo, Gandalf, and Elrond go off and sail the sea. Frodo had destroyed the Ring and they all lived happily on. Yet the true tale does not end there. The Ring has lived on and now I shall tell thy the continued Fellowship." said a wise old Elven King. Young and old gathered around the Elven King's chair. He had silver laced black hair and wore a robe of silver. He smiled as his people gathered around to hear the tale he had to tell. " I hope this tale comes in handy one day when war wages across the land. The descendents were brave and honorable so I would like you to treat this tale with the most respect as they would have given you."  
  
When all was quiet a young elven child spoke up " Elder..Elder where are the descendents now?"  
  
"You shall all soon see young one, be patient." he cleared his throat " This is the true fate of the One Ring."  
  
Chapter One  
  
A beautiful morning for the in-habitants of the Shire. Hobbiten was busy as usually there was much to do on any day. A small carriage with a single horse came ridding up the dirt rode. A white figure carried the rains a white staff at his side. He had a beard of silver long and tangled like that of a vine. His face was somewhat sunken from many ages but his eyes still sparkled of that of a child.  
  
The children playing in the street stopped and began waving at the figure "Good morning Gandalf!" They shouted.  
  
"Good morning to you young Hobbits." He called back as he passed.  
  
He smiled and stopped the carriage infront of a small hill where only one large round green door stood. This door belonged to a Mister Bibilo many years ago but know it had been preserved in honor of him and a Mister Frodo Baggins. All where allowed inside to explore the inside but no one was allowed to live there. Gandalf strode from the carriage and walked up to the small green door. He opened it and ducked inside.  
  
He entered the small living room and inside sat five small figures sitting around the fire place. Four of them being Hobbits and the other a Dwarf. Gandalf walked over and stood infront of the small group. The female hobbit stood and walked up to Gandalf.  
  
"You I presume are Gandalf the White the greatest wizard that ever lived. It is an honor to meet you." she said shaking his hand.  
  
"And you are the descendent of Mister Frodo Baggins. You have his eyes you now." He smiled and looked down at her.  
  
" Yes Gandalf, Miss Rena A. Baggins at your service." she said smiling.  
  
She turned to the rest of the group along with Gandalf. Rena took her seat and watched as the rest introduced themselves.  
  
The Dwarf stood and bowed to Gandalf ," I am Thor son of Gloin son of Boron son of Rambar son of Gimili."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Thor son of Gloin."  
  
The other three hobbits shook his hand also.  
  
"I am Tuck Gamgee descendent of Mister Samuel Wise Gamgee Sir." He said as he shook Gandalf 's hand.  
  
" And I am Tom descendent of Peregrin Took."  
  
" And I am his cousin Meriadoc Brandybuck descendent of Meriadoc Brandybuck as you can tell." He said turning to Tom who looked exactly like him.  
  
" Ahh.. nice to meet all of you. You all remind me of your Great greatGrandfathers. I can just see their smiling faces now. But enough about that we must get down to business. Please take your seats." They did and listen to Gandalf intentionally.  
  
"Now I know all of you know the tale of the One and only Ring for you are the descendents"  
  
Rena shivered at the mention of the ring and fiddled with something inside her pocket.  
  
"Aiy." Interrupted Thor.  
  
Tuck pushed him and made a short hissing noise for him to be quiet. Thor grunted and glared at Tuck before looking back up at Gandalf.  
  
" As I was saying you all know the tale. I tell you know every bit of it true, for I was there those many Many years ago. But that is not the reason I gathered you all here. Sauron has risen stronger than before. So I have gathered the five of you and others to prosed in finding the ring before Sauron does."  
  
" Will Legoland Aragon be joining us?" asked Tuck.  
  
" I have confronted both of them but only one will be coming. Aragon will be staying with his kingdom and family. There is war upon his land. Legolas will be joining us later on in or Journey.  
  
" Oh aiy.." said Thor "It was destroyed.."  
  
"Yes, but it seemed to have survived or Sauron would not have risen and all of you wouldn't be here."  
  
"Aiy." whispered Thor  
  
"Well I'm going." Announced Rena.  
  
"I dunno.." said Tom.  
  
" Oh come on lumpy brains if I'm going you are." said Merry  
  
" I'm commin' right Thor?" he said turning to the Dwarf  
  
"Oh aiy aiy.. I'm going" he said.  
  
"So I say we go off and defeat Sauron before he bloody well takes over the whole Shire." said Tuck.  
  
" I am glad you are willing but we can not rush into things. We must prepare first."  
  
Tuck slumped back down into his chair and crossed his hands.  
  
" But Gandalf, I don't know 'nottin' about fighting wars and all that." said Merry.  
  
"All the more reasons to prepare Merry." said Gandalf stiffiling a chuckle.  
  
" Oh.. well course I knew that." he said  
  
" Sure Merry you knew it all along." said Tom shoving his elbow into Merry's ribs.  
  
"Why you.." said Merry as he jumped on Tom pushing him to the floor.  
  
"Come on guys." Tuck said as he pulled Merry of Tom. "This is serious."  
  
" Yeah Tom, why you messin' up everything?" said Merry.  
  
"ME!" Shouted Tom trying to get at Merry.  
  
" Oh Shutup you TWO!!" yelled Rena. "Tuck's right this is really serious ours and others lives are at stake here." she said placing her hand on Tuck's shoulder.  
  
Tuck let hold of Merry pushing him into Tom.  
  
"Aiy the girls right." Thor said as he stood and walked over next to Gandalf. "So how are we suppose to prepare?" asked Thor looking up at Gandalf.  
  
"Follow me." said Gandalf leading the group from the small hobbit hole on the side of a hill with the large round green door. _______________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: I have to give some gratitude to my friend Sam because we both thought of the idea but I'm the one who actually wrote it. So she needs some credit. Tell me if you like it and if I should write anymore.If I spelled any names wrong tell me and please don't forget to R&R!! So let the power of the one and only Ring of Power live on..  
  
Silver* 


End file.
